


You’re Awful, I Love You

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Animal abuse (lmao), F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Marifa loves her big brother! Maybe she loves him too much, but she doesn’t care. She’s going to give him the best presents a big brother could ask for.And if she gets a little something out of the present too, well, no one has to know. She’s perfectly fine with watching from the shadows and enjoying herself in private. What big brother doesn’t know can’t hurt him, after all!





	

Kedamono really, really hated Marifa. Way more than he hated Popee, if he was honest. Part of it was simply exposure - he spent so much time around Popee, the brat couldn’t be insufferable  _ all _ the time. But a much larger part of it had to do with Marifa’s lying.

Popee was horrible and violent and childish. That was all he was, and he didn’t try to hide it.

On the other hand, Marifa played at being cute and innocent. In front of Popee she rarely even spoke, let alone acted cruel or conniving. But the moment she was away from her brother…

Shuddering, Kedamono tried not to think of how she treated him when she had him isolated. She was awful, and that was saying enough.

So in general he tried to avoid her. If he had the misfortune of being around her, then he made sure to stick close to Popee. It was just about the only time that being near Popee was a good thing.

Today, however, he’d had a run of rotten luck. He had no idea where Popee was, and Marifa had been chasing him for what felt like hours now. She ran him in circles, in and out of tents, seemingly never gaining on him but also never falling behind. He was certain she was toying with him.

He was panting, and was sure his mask currently showed teary eyes. He was almost tempted to give up and let her capture him, but the sense-memory of her fingers  _ in his guts _ put a stop to that train of thought very quickly.

Still, he had no idea how he was going to do anything  _ other  _ than get caught. At this point he was simply prolonging the inevitable.

At that moment, an idea occurred to him. He  _ was  _ a wolf, after all. And Marifa was only a little girl. A violent, disgusting little girl, but a little girl nonetheless.

When she rounded the corner, he was ready. He came at her with his mouth open wide, sharp teeth glinting in the desert sun. She brought a hand up to shield her face just in time for him to claw her across her newly-exposed belly. It was a shallow wound (Kedamono didn’t want to do any more damage than necessary) but hopefully it would be enough.

After living with those siblings for so long, he should really have known better.

The pain ripped through him like a lightning strike - appropriate, because it was coming from a taser she held in her tiny, dainty hand. He went down convulsing, foam forming on the edges of his gaping mouth. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was her laughing face, completely undeterred by the blood staining her dress.

For a long while, all he knew was darkness. He was floating, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Coming to wasn’t nearly as unpleasant an experience as it could’ve been, considering. Kedamono opened his eyes, expecting to find Marifa with a bone saw or something similarly horrifying, leaning over him. Instead he was alone. He was tied to a table, yes, all his paws immobilized and a muzzle keeping his mouth closed, but he wasn’t injured.

It was such good fortune that he immediately began to feel suspicious.

Nothing happened for so long that he almost began to relax. Perhaps she’d just left him here in the hopes that he’d suffer from hunger and dehydration? It  _ was  _ rather hot in the tent, and dark too, though the dark wouldn’t bother a wolf.

His paws were tied too tightly for him to manage to wiggle them free. Just as he was trying to figure out a way to saw through the ropes with his claws, the entrance to the tent shifted.

Of course, who should come through but Popee himself. His face quickly went from half-curious-half-bored to entirely delighted. He stepped closer, and Kedamono caught a glimpse of his hands. He was holding a knife. Of course, of course, of course.

Kedamono was beginning to panic. He thrashed as best he could, arching his back in a way that was awkward and painful as well as being ineffective.

That only encouraged Popee. He stalked closer, taking his sweet time now that his prey was captured and helpless. The knife glinted red in the tinted light of the tent.

God, Kedamono hated these siblings.

Darting forward, Popee poked Kedamono once before retreating, as if to test if he was really tied down. He barely broke skin, but as Kedamono felt the first stinging pain he knew much worse was coming soon.

☆☆☆

Marifa watched through a thin gap in her hiding spot as Popee made the first cut. She had a perfect view; she could easily see the glee on his face  _ and  _ the way the blood stained Kedamono’s fur. Shivering, she slipped her right hand under her dress.

She knew that a good girl wouldn’t indulge in this sort of thing. Luckily, she didn’t care at all about being good when being bad was so much more fun!

The stupid wolf was whining pitifully, which only made Popee cut a deeper gash down his leg. Biting her lip, Marifa ground the heel of her palm between her legs. Her panties already felt sticky. She couldn’t help it! Popee was just too cute when he was hurting someone.

_ “Oh, big brother,” _ she moaned under her breath. Popee’s high-pitched giggling drowned out any noises she might make, thankfully.

Excitement made Popee sloppier than Marifa would ever be. He stabbed Kedamono’s arm half a dozen times in quick succession, some of the strikes coming dangerously close to severing the rope tying him down. That was okay, though. Marifa  _ loved  _ Popee’s enthusiasm, and if he ended up in trouble she could save him easily.

Unable to stop herself any longer, she unbuttoned her dress and let it slip from her shoulders. Her breasts were still too small to need a bra, but her nipples were puffy and pink and sensitive enough. She pinched them meanly, whining as quietly as she could.

Popee was dragging the knife down Kedamono’s belly now, torturously slowly. He wasn’t even putting enough pressure down to break skin, just enough to make Kedamono tremble.

Fingers twisting and teasing her nipples, Marifa sighed. “You’re so  _ mean,” _ she said, and she made it sound like a compliment.

Sweat was plastering Popee’s bangs to his forehead, but he made no move to loosen his clothes. Marifa had wanted him too, a bit, but she was okay with this too. Imagining how hot and humid the air coming off of him was, the smell of her beloved brother mixing with wolf musk and metallic blood -

“Ah!” She covered her mouth with both hands, worried that the cry was too loud.

But Popee didn’t respond. He was trying to saw his way through Kedamono’s breastbone with a knife that was far too small and not serrated at all. Marifa already knew that the blade would snap before Kedamono’s bone did.

Her brother’s innocent incompetence was so endearing, she just  _ had  _ to push her hand beneath her layers of clothes. She was already soaking wet, and her body opened easily for the first finger she pushed inside.

She was drooling, she knew she was, but she couldn’t care less. She had a front row seat to her beloved Popee having the time of his life! This was a dream come true.

Adding a finger, Marifa watched as Popee’s hand slipped and the blade stabbed straight between Kedamono’s ribs. When Popee pulled it out his face was sprayed with a copious helping of slick blood. She thought of licking that blood off of his face, the taste and the way he would blink uncomprehendingly, and moaned.

If only she could push him down, ride him properly - but no, she knew her brother well enough to know that he wouldn’t understand. And Marifa wasn’t going to do  _ anything  _ to him that he didn’t like. So she was stuck here, crouched and watching and twisting her wrist to get her fingers deeper. That was okay. Her hand felt plenty good for now.

Oh! Maybe she could rape the wolf! She was licking her lips just thinking of it. He must have a knot, unless he was defective somehow.

Obviously, she wasn’t going to be fucking him any time soon though. He was coughing up red foam, undoubtedly because Popee had nicked a lung. It would take a while for that to heal.

“I’d let big brother hurt me,” she whispered to herself. “He’s the only o-one.”

Marifa bent her fingers and pressed them to her g-spot. Her hips twitched reflexively, and it felt so good, so so good.

Unbidden, the thought came to her head of taking her brother’s virginity.

Would his cock be big? Small? Long and thin, short and thick? She thought he would drool lots and lots of precum. And she hoped he wasn’t circumcised, because it would be  _ so  _ cute watching the head of his cock peeking from his foreskin as he got hard.

Just to stop that train of thought she shoved a third finger inside, revelling in the slight burn. Popee was cutting open Kedamono’s belly now, much the way she had in the past. Great minds think alike, she supposed.

Biting her thumb, Marifa focused on the way Popee stared at Kedamono’s guts. He poked at them with the knife, almost entranced by them. The sharp blade cut through one and a putrid smell filled the air. Popee didn’t care, and neither did his sister.

They were quite the pair, the two of them. Marifa wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was all she could do to keep from shouting Popee’s name as she approached orgasm. As it was, she chanted it under her breath, over and over. _ “Popee, Popee, P-Popee -” _

He plunged the knife deeper into Kedamono. For a while Marifa couldn’t see anything through the mess of blood and gore he was kicking up, but then he lifted his hands and she realized that he’d  _ pulled Kedamono’s heart straight out of his chest. _

When she came it was so good she bit through her thumb, so good her thighs twitched and her panties and tights both soaked through. In her small hiding space, everything smelled of musk and sex and sweat. It was strong enough that it would’ve given her away, if Kedamono’s nose hadn’t been full of his own bloody stink.

Yes, Marifa loved her big brother. And that was why nothing pleasured her more than seeing him so in his element. So freely sadistic.  _ So happy. _

She’d done well today. It would be kind of hard to top this, but she was definitely going to try!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen… listen… People who know me are not going to be surprised by this fic. Marifa is sooooo my type. I’m in love with her. I could write about this horrible child forever. Check out my tumblr (same username as ao3) if you want to talk to me about Marifa please.


End file.
